


Addiction

by Lupuswolf00



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Getting Back Together, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupuswolf00/pseuds/Lupuswolf00
Summary: Mercenary duo Sua and Siyeon broke up over a year ago, but meet again when they are arranged to run a job together once more. (Cyberpunk AU)
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Short story because I've been playing lots of Cyberpunk 2077 lately! *_*  
> ~If the subject of addiction is sensitive to you, don't read this fic~  
> English is not my first language :'D sorry if anything sounds off  
> AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1474059  
> My twitter: @dcwolfieawoooo

* * *

_Written based off this prompt:_

_-"Addiction comes in many forms, it’s not always drugs, cigarettes or alcohol; it can also be gambling, caffeine, sex, and even food. But the worst addiction to have, the worst feeling to crave every second of your life, is love… but it's what makes us human."-_

* * *

"You were my best friend, my lover, and now you don't even want to look my way."

"Where are you, Kim Sua?" 

"Please, just call me... I've been waiting for more than a year." 

Siyeon feels like she's going crazy talking to herself all alone in her apartment bedroom. It's been a good day since she's moved from her dingy bed, staring at the ceiling fan as if anything was going to change. 

In a city as large and busy as Night City, it wasn't hard for one to feel alone, miniscule, like they were only a single speck of dust in this clusterfuck of a city. 

With Sua however, Siyeon felt like they could accomplish anything together. Beating up some assholes? Done in exactly 1 minute. Hijacking some van transporting sensitive goods? They'll hijack the van _and_ get some drive-thru takeaway on the way to their destination. Stealing some corpo shit? Broke in and left with not a single trace of evidence left behind, the police don't even know where to start. 

Humans are hardy creatures. Throw them in hell and they'll learn how to grow crops in fire, find out how to befriend demons, and eventually sit next to satan on his throne.

However, Siyeon's life as a successful mercenary duo with Sua started to change ever since two years ago.

* * *

"Siyeon, there's a guy behind you on your ass!" yelled Sua to her blonde-haired partner, as she shot another security guard in the head with her revolver.

Siyeon turned backwards, only to realize there _was_ indeed someone shooting at her.

"So _there's_ where all the stray bullets were coming from." Siyeon's superhuman speed was more than enough to easily close the distance and finish off the poor lad without much effort. 

After Sua's call with their fixer to confirm that the job's done, Sua turned to Siyeon with a worried expression.

"What happened back there? How could you not notice someone shooting right at you?" she asked, sounding very concerned.

"Must have taken one too many pills last night. Been feeling out of it since this morning." Siyeon confessed, a hand behind her neck. 

Sua sighed deeply. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? You could have gotten into deep trouble if that guy wasn't just some amateur shooter."

"I didn't want you to worry." admitted Siyeon. 

"If you didn't want me to worry, you'd be seeing your therapist today instead of insisting on doing this job with me." Sua put her revolver away and started walking towards their car.

"But you like having me around, don't you?" Siyeon cracked a silly grin, catching up to the older woman.

Sua didn't smile back.

"I like having the _real_ Siyeon around, not you." Sua merely said, and her words hit Siyeon like a truck.

* * *

During the next few months, the pill-taking just got worse and worse for Siyeon, until it finally reached a breaking point.

"Fuck, Siyeon! Not again!" Sua frantically helped Siyeon off the toilet floor.

"Ha... Ha... Guess I fucked up again." Siyeon dry coughed, blood flowing from the sides of her pale lips.

"You know we aren't registered with the Trauma Team! How many times are you going to do this before you fucking learn?" Sua scolded harshly, lifting Siyeon into her arms and sprinting out the apartment door. In the state Siyeon was in now, she could die within minutes if Sua did not hurry up.

Siyeon could barely hear the sound of the bustling streets outside their apartment, the chattering of curious bystanders overlooking her as Sua ran past all of them, too busy and worried to bother.

"I'm sorry... I won't do it again..." muttered Siyeon, her voice getting weaker and weaker as time passed. 

"That's what you said last time, Siyeon." said Sua, and Siyeon could hear the tears in her voice...

* * *

Siyeon overdosed. Again. 

Swallowing pills was a bad habit she picked up in her childhood growing up on the streets, and a lagging tail in the rest of her life.

She eventually regained consciousness in the hospital. By the time she woke up, Sua was nowhere to be found. She was only informed by a nurse that the medical bill had already been paid. 

"I need to get out of here." Siyeon said, tugging at the wires and tubes connecting to her like an octopus.

The nurse shook her head, stopping Siyeon from tampering with the medical equipment any further. "I'm afraid I can't allow that, only the doctor is authorized to discharge patients-"

"Then get the fucking doctor then, goddamn it!" Siyeon barked, and the nurse had no choice but to obey.

Later at home, Sua was again, nowhere to be seen. 

_Pick up... Sua... Pick up!_

"The person you're calling is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep."

"...Beep!"

Siyeon sat on the side of her bed, unsure of what to say.

"Sua... If you get this message, call me..." 

Even though that's all she planned to say the moment she started calling, she still couldn't bring herself to end the call.

"I'm so fucking sorry. I won't do it again. I promise." 

Tears begin dripping down her metallic eyes like raindrops from the grey sky.

"I know you said you'd leave me if I did it again. I remember, I remember everything you've said and done, because that's how much I care for you and love you." 

She slammed a fist onto the wall, frustrated with herself.

"No more missed appointments. I'm going to therapy. For real this time."

Standing up, she walked to her bathroom cabinet. There, she took all the pills she's been taking and emptied the bottles into the toilet bowl.

"Just you wait. I'll prove it to you."

* * *

A year has passed and Siyeon has not even heard a whisper from Sua. 

Siyeon asked everyone she knew, but none of them seemed willing to speak. However, occasionally she would still hear about the legendary cyberthief's amazing feats, whether it was stealing Kerry Eurodyne's prized guitar, or assassinating the head of a strip club the Mox didn't like.

She considered hiring a netrunner to trace Sua's whereabouts, but thought that would come off as stalking. Then she considered looking for her at her apartment herself, but stopped at the front entrance of the apartment complex, unable to bring herself to take a step further. 

As for her bad habits, she's been pill-free for three months. It's extremely fast progress if one compares them to rehab programs fifty years ago; but in a world where rich people could just get rid of addictions with a single million-dollar IV drip, she's had a really long treatment process. Human medicine has advanced in many ways after all, but sadly, only the wealthy could afford them.

Although she's been trying to take things easy, she still has to pay the bills, and slowly Siyeon has been taking jobs once again. Her usual fixer was surprised that she no longer worked with Sua, but still offered her jobs nonetheless.

That was until that fixer left Night City unexpectedly.

-Hey, Siyeon, I know what you're thinking, who the fuck am I going to work for now?! Don't worry, I've got your back.

-There's a new fixer in town. Young, but she's made a good name for herself. I'll send you her contacts.

-Anyways, it's been a pleasure working with you. Let's see each other again someday.

Siyeon checked her phone on her computer desk, finally getting up from her bed. She had received a new contact from the fixer in her text messages. Some girl named Lee Gahyeon. Although feeling slightly apprehensive, Siyeon goes through with the call anyways.

"Hello, you must be Siyeon." Gahyeon picked up the phone almost instantly.

"Yeah. Heard you might have a job for me?" says Siyeon.

"That's right. Although this time, you'll be running the job with _someone else._ " states Gahyeon.

Siyeon raises a brow. Almost every fixer in the city knows that she's a lone wolf. "What? I usually run solo."

"The job's high risk. You'll need to steal a very sensitive blueprint on a new cyberware mod from a large group of Maelstrom. There's bonus pay from me if you also manage to steal a van that's loaded with their cyberware prototypes. I'll send you the details later." Gahyeon explains to Siyeon.

"I don't run with other mercs," repeats Siyeon. "They'll just get in my way."

"Don't worry, you won't be working with just _any other_ merc." says Gahyeon mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Siyeon asks.

"Do you want the job, or not?" Gahyeon didn't care much for Siyeon's questions.

"...Fine, I'll take it." Having been out of jobs for a week, Siyeon desperately needs the eurodollars - she has little choice but to accept.

* * *

Following the instructions in the attached text Gahyeon sent, Siyeon waits for her partner near an abandoned warehouse where the Maelstroms are likely guarding the goods. 

Siyeon never liked dealing with the Maelstrom. The most violent gang in Night City, most of their members are unpredictable, sadistic or just straight up batshit insane. Obsessed with cyberware mods, they've modified themselves into the living definition of cyborgs.

Whatever they're guarding in that warehouse though, must be extremely valuable. Usually, one can expect about five to ten members in one site. Here, however, Siyeon can easily scan at least fifteen gang members patrolling the exterior area. 

_No wonder Gahyeon said one merc was not enough._ A very skilled sneak _might_ be able to pull it off alone, but if anyone spots them, they're toast. Gahyeon probably didn't want any mercenaries dying under her hand. 

Suddenly, Siyeon hears a motorcycle approaching. On it was a woman with a petite frame, wearing a leather jacket and a red helmet. The woman parks her vehicle behind a few cargo boxes, before taking off her helmet. Siyeon almost couldn't believe the sight in front of her eyes.

"Sua...?" Siyeon's mouth gaped wide open.

Sua, who looks like she hasn't changed one bit, frees her long, brown hair from her bike helmet.

"Long time no see, Siyeon." Sua meets Siyeon's eyes, looking exactly the same since she left her.

* * *

"This is their floor plan. We can either enter through the roof vents above by scaling the pipes behind the building; or we can try to sneak our way to the side entrance, although we'd have to be wary of the security cameras." Sua explains, gesturing at a large piece of paper she's laid out on a nearby box.

"The vents are probably the safest choice. I don't have my cyberdeck installed, so I can't hack the cameras." says Siyeon thoughtfully, a finger on her chin.

Unlike Sua, who preferred the versatility of a cyberdeck, aka a portable hacking machine installed in your brain; Siyeon preferred using Sandevistan cyberware, which allows her to react at superhuman speeds - essential for a close quarters fighter like her.

"The pipes are quite tall, though. Can you reach them?" Sua questions, pointing at the pattern of pipes on a photo of the building. 

Siyeon gave Sua a victorious smirk. "I can. I finally got the Reinforced Tendons you've been telling me to get since years ago, so I can jump much higher now." 

"Damn, and here I am regretting that I installed the Lynx Paws instead," Sua puts the papers away. "Let's go. They're going to be switching guard shifts in a few minutes."

The two sneak their way to the back of the building. The walls aren't tall, so Siyeon vaults over it with ease thanks to her leg cyberware. Meanwhile, Sua makes a running jump. Using her mantis blades like mining picks, she hooks herself onto the concrete wall, and proceeds to launch herself over the wall with a graceful flip, landing silently like a panther on the other side.

"Looks like someone's still an acrobatics legend." whispers Siyeon to Sua.

"What did you expect? I never took a break even during my time away from you," says Sua, scanning the area for hostiles. "Let's get a move on. The guy patrolling this area just moved."

Sua's always been a very hardworking person. She's one of the most reliable mercs out here too, whatever job you assign to her, she's sure to complete them without any questions, no matter how difficult or gruesome the job was. She often told Siyeon how Siyeon could be like her if she stuck with her, which she did, for over five years. But of course, things ended when Siyeon could no longer catch up to Sua.

Siyeon knows Sua didn't leave her because she felt that Siyeon was pulling her back, but because Sua knew that as long as she remained around her, she would never seek help seriously. Every single time Sua got a new job or gig, Siyeon would be begging to tag along even though she wasn't at her best. Not only was it dangerous for the overly-enthusiastic solo, but also for Sua herself.

Shaking her head, Siyeon refocuses her attention to her surroundings in front of her. Now's no time to be lost in her thoughts.

The pipes are rusted, flimsy and old, and Siyeon has to make sure she doesn't cling onto the wrong end of the metal, else they'd break and she'd be sent plummeting from twenty feet above ground. Sua makes her way to the roof first and takes out the lone guy having a smoke on the roof stealthily with a chokehold.

A few moments later, Siyeon finally reaches the roof, her hand grabbing onto the concrete. Suddenly, one of the metal pipes below her fails to hold her weight, making her lose her footing. 

"Fu-"

Sua hears the sound of the metal falling apart and almost instinctively, she rushes to Siyeon, grasping onto Siyeon's other wrist. Using all her strength, she quickly pulls the taller woman up into safety. 

"Shit. That could have gone _very_ badly." Siyeon gasped, her heart almost jumping out of her chest.

"I've got you." Sua helps Siyeon get up from the floor. Siyeon brushes the dirt off her pants before the two proceed.

The vents on the outside are too small for the two of them to squeeze in, so they'll have to enter through another entrance. They make their way to the door leading into the building on the roof. It's locked and requires keycard access.

Siyeon pulls her sleeves up and steps forward. "Leave it to me." 

Using the mechanical strength of her gorilla arms cyberware, Siyeon pries the metal doors open like they were cheap plastic.

"And _you're_ still strong as ever." comments Sua, looking ever so slightly impressed.

"Hey, I've got a reputation to uphold." laughs Siyeon, flexing her half-mechanical arm, making Sua roll her eyes.

As expected, they find another slightly larger entrance to the vents inside. Sua unscrews the screws on the cover using her thieves' tools, before ushering Siyeon to follow her inside.

Inside the vents, Sua sends Siyeon data on where each hostile is located, so they would be highlighted on her HUD.

"Thanks." Siyeon says to Sua with a lowered voice.

After crawling through the cramped, dusty space for what feels like forever, Sua finally stops.

"...We're here. Their boss' room containing the blueprint is just below us," Sua observes, her voice transmitted over voice call so it can be heard by Siyeon clearly despite her whispering. "Coincidentally, their boss is also busy enjoying a braindance, alone. How convenient." 

"A little _too_ convenient, don't you think?" Siyeon says, suspicious.

Sua observes the room through the slits further for another solid minute, "You have a point... but I do not detect any other abnormalities in the room. I guess we'll find out." she says. "You've got my back if anything goes wrong, right?" 

Siyeon hasn't heard that sentence in such a long time, it almost sounds foreign to her.

"Of course I do." says Siyeon.

As soon as Sua gives the green light, the two land in the boss' room through the vent above. Their boss is still distracted by his braindance, so Sua takes the chance to unlock the safe containing the blueprint behind the desk, while Siyeon keeps a lookout.

"Fucking hell. It's one of those stupid triple locks again. Gimme a minute, lemme see if I can crack it. If I can't, we might have to use one of my bombs." says Sua, jacking in her interface plug on her wrist into the electronic lock on the safe.

Siyeon does not like the idea of the bomb. If they use explosives, the safe will surely go, but so will their plan of making a quiet break-in and getaway, but it's not like they have a choice. They need the blueprint and will have to do anything to get it.

"Alright. I'll alert you if he ever finishes that BD of his." Siyeon reassures Sua so that she can focus on removing the lock. She unsheathes her katana and squats behind the desk, monitoring the boss' every move.

The Maelstrom boss is fully outfitted with all sorts of cyberware. Any sort of body mod and cyberware one can think of, they're all on this guy's body. He looks more alien than a living cyborg, like some extraterrestrial being dropped onto earth. 

After thirty seconds or so, Siyeon hears Sua whisper a "bingo!", followed by the sound of metal clicking. Sua quickly loots the unlocked safe, collecting the blueprint they need as well as a few valuable possessions.

"You got it?" asks Siyeon.

"Yes, I-" Sua pauses, a horrified look on her face. "Oh fuck, I think they mined the lock-"

Suddenly, the boss awakes from his braindance and tears the braindance wreath off his head. 

"Who's there! Show yourself!" he howls, his tone robotic like an AI but his voice like a rabid animal. The sledgehammer he has equipped on his back is covered in spikes and all sorts of electronic parts.

" _Shit!_ " Siyeon curses under her breath as she peers at the impending threat in front of them. " _How did you mess up_ -?!"

" _I_ _didn't think these guys would have such high-tech locks!_ " Sua panics, retracting her interface plug back into her wrist before she can catch any nasty viruses.

The two don't have much time until the hulking Maelstrom boss makes his way towards the desk. They have to come up with a plan, fast.

"His neck looks exposed. He must have taken off his helmet to wear his braindance wreath." examines Siyeon, peeking from behind the desk.

"I'm already uploading a system reset command onto his neural network. I'll shoot him in the head, and when he's staggered you chop it right off." Sua whispers her plan to Siyeon, pulling her silenced revolver out from her jacket. 

As expected of a netrunner like Sua. What she lacks in pure strength and firepower like Siyeon, came in the form of deadly viruses.

Siyeon gives Sua a grave nod.

Sua takes a deep breath. "Okay. 3, 2, 1..."

Out of nowhere, the Maelstrom boss starts spasming violently as the wires on his body start to burn out and smoke, sending fiery sparks flying all across the room. 

"Now!" Sua stands up and fires a precise shot directly in between the Maelstrom boss' electronic, crimson eyes, severing his visual links and thus blinding him. The man lurches backwards, shards of metal exploding from his head on impact with the bullet.

Taking the golden opportunity, Siyeon blitzes forward in a blue flash of speed, and proceeds to slice the boss' head clean off with her thermal katana before he has a chance to recover. His head rolls onto the ground, forming a large puddle of blood, steam still fizzling from the charred flesh of his neck due to the extreme temperature of Siyeon's blade.

Poor dude - so many types of military-grade cyberware and mods installed, only for him to die from wearing a braindance wreath. 

Siyeon stares at the dead body in front of them, still baffled that this guy didn't actually pummel them to a pulp. "Holy shit, we actually did it!" 

Sua however, is in no mood for celebration. "No time, we have to get out of here, now! The rest will be here any minute now-"

Before she can even finish her sentence, a group of Maelstrom rushed in the room, spotting their now beheaded boss, as well as two strangers standing next to him with their weapons drawn. 

"Sic' em, boys!" one of the crazed Maelstrom orders, and the rest of them start their assault on the two mercenaries.

Siyeon quickly disposes of the ones closest to them, and Sua takes out the rest with a few well-placed bullets to the skull. The two run out of the room, only to be met with even _more_ Maelstrom. 

"These guys are like fucking cockroaches," cusses Siyeon, slicing a Maelstrom's skull wide open, blood gushing everywhere. "You think you've squashed them all, but a minute later, you find a hundred more of 'em somewhere else."

"Less talking, more fighting, Siyeon!" Sua manages to fling a knife straight at an incoming Maelstrom's throat before she has the chance to attack Siyeon. 

"Sorry!" Siyeon had to admit she's gotten a little rusty after almost a year of minimal jobs.

Eventually, they fight their way down to the garage area, leaving a trail of bodies in their wake. 

"Oh yeah, Gahyeon said there'd be extra pay if we manage to steal the cyberware prototypes she wants." Siyeon tells Sua, pointing at a red, spray-painted van parked near the entrance.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go steal ourselves a van!" says Sua. 

Siyeon takes care of the few remaining Maelstrom in the area with her katana, while running towards the vehicle as fast as she could. Inside the van, she turns the keys and the engine roars loudly to life.

"What are you doing?!" Siyeon screams from the van window to Sua, who's still in the middle of the garage area fiddling on something. After a few seconds, Sua jumps into the vehicle as well, slamming the van door shut. 

"Full speed ahead, if we don't want to get blown to smithereens!" Sua urges Siyeon.

"What do you mean?!" Siyeon steps on the gas pedal hard, driving them out of the building as fast as the vehicle can carry them. "What did you do?!"

"I left a small gift for them!" says Sua, pulling out an electronic device from her pocket. "Don't ask so many questions, just drive!"

As soon as the vehicle leaves the building, Sua presses a button on her detonator, and a loud _"KA-BOOM!"_ can be heard behind them as they make it past the front gate just in time.

On the road, Sua checks one last time to ensure that they're not being followed by any leftover Maelstrom or the NCPD.

"Still sticking to your motto, huh? Leave no witness behind?" Siyeon finally can catch a breath.

"They can't tell anyone they saw us if they're _dead_." Sua cracks a small smile and relaxes into her seat, propping a boot on the dashboard. 

The radio's playing oddly romantic music. It's a love song, and even though the two of them can't understand it, it's enough to make the ex-couple uncomfortable. 

Siyeon switches the radio station. The next station was playing loud techno music. After such a big fight, they certainly weren't in the mood for even _more_ noise. Siyeon switches radio stations once again, but realizes the radio's now dead - she must have twisted the knob the wrong way.

...The awkward silence in the van is now becoming extremely unbearable. 

"Just like old times, huh?" Siyeon says, trying to ease the tension in the air. 

"...Yeah." says Sua, looking out the window. 

"You wanna go get some takeout?" Siyeon asks Sua, chuckling. 

"...No." Sua answers.

Siyeon purses her lips. She's trying to relieve the atmosphere here, but Sua's not cooperating. "How have you been this past year?" 

Her ex-girlfriend must have been doing perfectly fine. Sua's still popular as ever as a gun-for-hire, whilst she totally disappeared under the radar as she recovered at home.

Sua's gaze is still focused on the scenery outside, as if there was any scenery to be seen in the streets of Night City. "Same old, running jobs almost every other day, watching TV when I've got the time."

Looks like she's still a drama-fan after all this time. The memory of the two of them sharing a blanket, watching the newest drama series appears in Siyeon's mind - them making fun of cliché television tropes, imitating the characters' voices, falling asleep on the couch together... but she quickly wipes the thought away, as it was bringing unwanted tears to her eyes.

"I see." Siyeon gulps, biting her lip.

A year ago, they treasured comfortable silence whenever and wherever they could. In Night City, a second of peace and quiet free from the constant sound of car engines on the streets and the arguing of your neighbours behind the paper thin walls was like an oasis in a desert. 

However, now, Siyeon will take anything but silence. _Stupid fucking radio_. The traffic jam isn't helping, either.

Eventually, Sua decides to speak up. Maybe she finally found the courage, or perhaps the overbearing silence was getting on her nerves, too.

"Siyeon... You wanna know something?" she asks.

"What is it?" Siyeon's heartbeat quickens as she anxiously awaits Sua's answer.

"I was the one who requested Gahyeon to put you on the same job as me." Sua confesses, and Siyeon widens her eyes in shock.

She knew something was fishy the moment Gahyeon mentioned that she wasn't going to be working with any other merc. She was going to be working with her ex-partner in crime, the woman she carried out so many legendary jobs with - those jobs are still remembered by other mercenaries with a sense of awe and respect. 

But little did she expect _Sua_ to be the one who requested her presence.

"I couldn’t think of another way to meet with you without you running away... " Sua hiccupped, suppressing her teary voice. "I know you might hate me, because I left you for a whole year, probably when you needed me most..."

Siyeon keeps her eyes focused on the road, because if she turns to Sua, she knows she'll lose control. "It's okay. I understand why you did it. It was not only dangerous for me, but draining for you, both physically and mentally. If you showed up halfway, I was going to go back to my old habits. I'm doing a lot better nowadays, though."

"You are?" Sua's face brightens up just a little.

Siyeon nods. "Yeah. I meant what I told you in that voice message a year ago, although I'm not sure if you listened to it-" 

"Of course I listened to it," says Sua. "My intention was never to abandon you, Siyeon. I was still watching over you, just in ways that weren't so direct."

"What, were you spying on me while I was showering?" jokes Siyeon.

"I thought you enjoyed that kind of thing." Sua let out a tiny laugh, unable to control the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks.

"Maybe," Siyeon parks the van in the garage as they arrive at Gahyeon's building of operations and turns off the engine. "I'll give Gahyeon a call and tell her that her stuff's here-"

"Wait, Siyeon, don't leave yet." Sua pulls on Siyeon's hand, stopping her from exiting the van. 

Siyeon faces Sua. Gazing at Sua's crying face, Siyeon can't stop her own emotions from overwhelming her as well. 

"Fuck, Sua... Don't cry or I'll cry, too." Siyeon sat back down and put a hand over Sua's.

"It's just... _shit_ , I missed you so much, Siyeon. Every day spent without you around felt like a nightmare," Sua breaks down, tears running down her cheeks. Siyeon wipes it clean with her thumb. "Every day, I wanted to call you, to hear your voice, to see you; ask you if you've been eating right, sleeping well, doing okay, but I couldn't. It was like watching you from a glass window, but only I could see you."

"Well, I'm here now, and I've already told you, I've been doing fine. I've been eating a lot healthier and sleeping earlier nowadays, too." says Siyeon. She's been trying to turn her life around, and so far, she's been doing a good job. But all of that means nothing if it was making Sua sad.

Sua sniffles and wipes her tears with the back of her hand. "...You're not angry with me?" 

"Why would I be angry with you, Kim Bora..." Siyeon hugs Sua's head and places her forehead on hers. "I'm just happy you're here with me again."

"I'm happy too, Siyeon..." Sua finally breaks a wide smile, leaning closer to Siyeon's lips. "I love you-"

"...Not to be a party pooper, but are you guys done yet?" Gahyeon's voice calls out from outside the van suddenly. The two immediately break apart and look out the front window. Gahyeon was standing near the doorway leading to the garage, hands on her waist.

"Oh, yeah. We've still got a job to hand in." Siyeon giggles, pulling out the keys from the van.

"Yeah, best do it quickly before she deducts even more of our pay." Sua let out a laugh, as they stepped out of the van together to finish the job.

* * *

Later, Sua invites Siyeon back to her new apartment. It's much brighter and more spacious than her previous home. 

"Nice place." compliments Siyeon, admiring the intricate, well designed furniture and high-tech security hardware.

"Thanks." Sua locks the door behind them. "A client gifted me this unit after I rescued her dog." 

"A _dog?_ " Siyeon laughed out loud, amused. Rescuing people she's done countless times, but _dogs_? Few people are rich enough to actually own a dog in Night City, let alone pay a mercenary an entire _apartment_ as a reward to rescue one.

"Yeah, she's a brown Pomeranian, looks as innocent as a puppy, but god is she annoying and cute as fuck. I'll show you some photos I took of her when we've got the time." says Sua, a small smile on her face. 

Siyeon sits down on the leather couch as Sua walks over. The brown-haired woman looked like she wanted to move closer to Siyeon, but stopped.

"What's up?" Siyeon asks, noticing the hesitation in Sua's movements.

"Can I kiss you?" utters Sua shyly. They haven't been close for over a year, after all.

Siyeon lets out a soft chuckle. "What if I said you can't?" 

"Then I won't." Sua didn't catch her joke, her facial expression a lot more serious than Siyeon expected it to be.

"I'm kidding...! Come here, you." Siyeon shoots Sua a sly grin before hooking her finger into the belt loop of Sua's jeans, pulling her towards her. Straddling Siyeon's lap, Sua lowers herself so that she's almost on the same head level as Siyeon.

Sua caresses Siyeon's cheek, brushing her fingertips over all the different scars and wiring Siyeon's collected over the years, either from fights or installing all sorts implants and cyberware. More of a netrunner and thief than a strong solo like Siyeon, Sua did not have as many modifications done as Siyeon, so looking at Siyeon's battered skin did hurt her heart just a little.

"You got new neural implants again," Sua examines the foreign, unhealed wound running along Siyeon's cheekbone. "Did they hurt?"

"Better some pain now than dying in a fight, right?" Siyeon smiles innocently. Siyeon has this habit of masking her pain with a smile. She'd rather quietly endure the pain on her own, than let someone she loves worry over her. Sua finds it the most romantic and foolish habit Siyeon has. 

"While I was away... What were you thinking?" Sua asks Siyeon, her voice so soft and tender it made Siyeon's heart melt. 

"I was thinking about how I messed up - I disappointed not only you, but myself," says Siyeon, gazing into Sua's beautiful violet eyes, the color Siyeon picked for her when they last got their optics upgraded. "But even more than that, I was thinking about what I'd do once you decided to return, how I should apologize..."

"As I've said a thousand times, you don't need to apologize, silly." Sua leans forward and locks their lips together, the first time they've kissed since they last saw each other a year ago.

Sua still tastes like cherries. Once Sua finds a lip colour she likes, she will refuse to use another until she gets truly sick of it. The taste brings Siyeon back to the times they went shopping together in Japantown, trying out the various imported korean cosmetics, the sight of Sua's pale, glass-like skin bathed in the gorgeous neon lights of the street signs... Then to her secretly taking pills in the toilet while Sua ordered their food-

Siyeon quickly breaks her chain of thought. She reminds herself that it's all in the past - the moment Sua invited her over, she promised herself that she was going to leave whatever they once had behind. From now on, they'll focus on the present, focus on creating happier new memories.

And right now, in the present, she feels Sua's soft skin pressing against hers, and she could not be any happier. 

Sua deepens the kiss, intertwining her fingers with Siyeon's short blonde hair. Siyeon runs her hands along Sua's athletic figure, eager to relearn her lover's body.

"Siyeon..." Sua lets out a satisfied sigh after finally feeling the touch she's been craving for so long. She removes her shirt, revealing her perfectly toned abs, and it's making Siyeon's mouth water.

"I wanted to take it off for you..." Siyeon puts on a childish pout.

"Want me to put it on again for you?" asks Sua teasingly.

"No," Siyeon places a kiss in between her lover's breasts. "I like seeing you shirtless." 

Sua gasps as Siyeon plants more kisses on her neck and collarbone. Getting impatient, Siyeon unclasps Sua's bra and pushes her onto the couch, flipping their positions.

As Sua falls onto the soft cushion of the couch, she accidentally knocks over an unopened cardboard box.

"Oops." Siyeon extends her arm outwards to pick up the fallen cardboard box from the tiled floor. On the box there's a note, stating: 'sensory link - remember to sell, contacts in folder'.

"What's this?" Siyeon can't help but let curiosity get the better of her.

"Something I found while on a job in Japantown. It's a type of high-end hardware that joytoys and dolls use to synchronize their senses with their clients." explains Sua. "It's brand new, too, so I was going to see if I can find a good prize to sell it off."

" _Synchronize their senses?_ You mean everything the clients feel, they feel too?" asks Siyeon, examining the box carefully. She's heard of people synching their senses while making braindance recordings or using target-assisting military equipment, but never would she have predicted this kind of thing to make it to the sex market. Ah, the wonders of technology.

"Sight, smell, taste, touch, basically your entire nervous system; and even your _thoughts_. It's like being in the same body. Or at least, that's what I've heard." says Sua, slightly entertained by the blonde-haired woman's curious expression. "What, you wanna try it?" 

"Why not," Siyeon's always been the more adventurous type, whether it was in daily life, or on the bed. Not that Sua would complain, though. "Maybe, with this, we can understand each other _even better_."

"You make it sound so innocent but the smirk on your face is saying something else, you pervert," Sua takes the box from Siyeon. "Give me that."

Sua opens it, revealing some sort of electronic device inside, as well as an instruction manual. The device is surprisingly small, and had two sockets for interface plugs to jack in. Sua jacks in first, using the interface plug on her wrist.

"Give me your hand." Sua says to Siyeon.

Siyeon gives her hand to Sua obediently, eyeing the device curiously like a tiny wolf cub.

Sua jacks in Siyeon's interface plug into the device. Siyeon is greeted with a sensation she's never experienced before - on her HUD, she can see several new input sources. The most noticeable change was in her optics, she can see two interfaces, one of them is her usual field of view, whilst in the other, well, she can see... herself.

"Holy shit. everything feels... doubled. I can see you. _And_ me," Siyeon exclaims, clasping onto Sua's hand tightly as she feels beads of sweat start to form on her forehead. "T-this is starting to become a sensory overload, Sua, help-" 

"Shh, toggle your interface to only express what you want to feel," Sua calms Siyeon down, uploading a series of settings to Siyeon's neural network. "Here. Feel better yet?"

Sua squeezes Siyeon's hand reassuringly. Siyeon takes a deep breath. "Yeah... I think so." 

"Good," Sua's hands slips down the smooth curve of Siyeon's sides, resting on her hips, as she draws her back in. "Let's start out slow, okay?"

"Okay." Siyeon lowers herself cautiously onto Sua, feeling her body brush against Sua's bare skin. Sua moans, and Siyeon too feels a surge of pleasure travel from the pit of her stomach straight to her head, like electricity. 

Sua unbuttons Siyeon's shirt and removes it, frowning at Siyeon's protruding ribs. "I thought you said you've been eating well...?" 

At this moment, Siyeon can feel her heart ache. 

_Am I feeling what Sua is feeling?_

"It's... difficult to eat a lot while not being able to run jobs like I used to." Siyeon reveals the complete truth, knowing that even if she didn't tell Sua, Sua would be able to feel it through the link anyway.

Sua just shakes her head and pecks Siyeon on the lips gently. "Promise me you'll eat well from now on." 

"I promise." says Siyeon, her voice low and sincere.

Brushing her hand over Sua's chest softly, she can feel her stomach clench as she feels the exact same sensation that's making Sua sigh in pleasure. 

They lock lips again, more passionate than before, drowning themselves in the lost time they were supposed to have together in the past twelve months. Siyeon still likes having her lips bitten; Sua still likes Siyeon's hands running along the insides of her thighs. It's like nothing changed - time ran right past them, but left them unscathed.

Breaking apart with Siyeon, Sua moves her hand lower, underneath her jeans. She puts pressure onto the wet spot lightly, looking straight into Siyeon's eyes.

"Can you feel this?" she whispers, her heart beating so fast she could only take in small sips of breath. Siyeon immediately bites her lower lip to suppress a moan, not expecting the sudden pleasure surging through her veins.

"Mmph..." Siyeon shivers, her pupils starting to dilate even further. "Yep. I can feel it. 1000%." 

"Good... I might need your 1000% if you want to last longer than two minutes." purrs Sua enticingly, piquing Siyeon's interest. Sua starts taking off her jeans, and Siyeon helps her peel her remaining clothes off, before hers soon follows suit. Now totally bare, their senses were more sensitive than ever.

The woman beneath her gasped and sighed, her hand still on the same spot as before. Siyeon chews on the inside of her lips, the sight and feeling of Sua caressing herself exciting her immensely. She can see memories of herself and Sua, sweaty and entangled under the sheets of her bed; Sua's hand in her pants; kissing under the moonlight on their second anniversary... Memories from many years ago yet were still clear as day. These thoughts aren't hers, they belong to Sua; and that only turned Siyeon on even more.

Sua then uses her other free hand to place Siyeon's hand over Siyeon's own hips, directly above where her hands are.

"I want to see you touch yourself..." she murmurs, her cheeks flushed a slight red. "What you were thinking of, what you were feeling when you did it on your own..."

Siyeon, obediently, runs her hands sensually across her collarbone, towards her stomach, downwards until she reaches the spot where Sua wants her to be. Without breaking eye contact, she does exactly what Sua instructed her to do.

"Hah... Siyeon...!" Sua cries out, arching further into Siyeon, her chest touching hers. Memories of Siyeon in between her legs; the sensation of Siyeon's fingernails dragging along her back; their last date in their favorite braindance arcade - everything in Siyeon's mind, she felt as if they were in her own.

Siyeon can barely take it as well, her suppressed moans and gasps steadily increasing in frequency and volume, slowly escaping from her gradually parting lips.

"Sua... I don't think I can hold much longer..." she utters, eyes screwed shut with pleasure.

"Me too..." Sua can barely even talk in this state, pleasure overriding almost her entire operating system. "Do you think we can finish... at the same time?" 

"There's nothing I want more right now." Siyeon pushes her body further downwards, as far as she can go without obstructing the movement of their hands. She sucks hard on Sua's neck, dragging her tongue across the smooth, pale skin. Sua can taste the saltiness of sweat in her mouth; feelings of affection swelling in her heart.

"I love you... Lee Siyeon." says Sua, caressing Siyeon's face with her free hand.

Siyeon turns her head a little to kiss Sua's palm. "And I love you, Kim Bora."

Returning her focus to Sua's face, now thoroughly twisted with pleasure, Siyeon's lips meet Sua's one last time. In just a few moments, their world disintegrates into shards of molten light, intoxicating euphoria drowning out their consciousness completely, as they fell apart together...

Nothing else in their surroundings can be felt- no honking of the cars outside; no music from the radio, no chill from the aircon on their naked bodies; just the high-pitched, erotic sounds of sex, and the gasps of each others' name...

* * *

"Jesus, one whole year of not doing it and we jumped straight into _that,_ " Sua, still trying to slow her breathing, picks up her clothes scattered on the floor. "I thought I was going to go crazy."

Siyeon walks up to Sua. She wraps her in warm a back hug, her head resting on Sua's shorter shoulder. "It was fun, though, wasn't it? We should do it more often."

"If we do it more often we might get addicted to it." jokes Sua, giving Siyeon a quick peck on the cheek.

"What's the difference? We're already addicted to each other," Siyeon grins, tightening her arms around Sua's waist. "And this time around, I'm not letting go of you that easily. My addiction just got worse, and it's not the pills."

"In that case, I think mine did, too." a genuine smile extends across Sua's face. She turns around, places her arms around Siyeon's neck, pulling her in for yet another kiss...

  
  



End file.
